Love or not?
by Mary the android
Summary: Kuroha pretends to date Marry for a reason. Though none of them really like each other more as a friend. But times passes and Marry grows feelings towards Kuroha who has a crush on someone else. What will she do? [Kuroha x Marry]
1. Kuroha & Mary: dating

It's been a month since Mary and Kuroha started _dating_. Well more like they are _pretending_ to date. Mary and Kuroha are friends from middle school. Ever since middle school, and until now in high school Mary was always the center of attraction to all guys but Kuroha.

But Mary has a problem, it's that she always feels uncomfortable around guys. Well that doesn't include Kuroha or her friend Seto. In order to stop the guys from hitting on Mary, Kuroha suggested to pretend dating. And so they went with the plan.

"Do we really have to walk to school together _everyday_?" Mary complained as she walked beside Kuroha.

"Except if you wanna get hit on guys then I don't mind. Remember that we are _dating_." Kuroha replied sighing as he had heard the phrase for the 20th time since they started _dating_.

"You're just using my weakness! You're such a bully!"

"Mhm. We can stop _dating_ if you hate it so much."

"Can we?!" Mary asked with a cheerful tone. "Yea." He said, as he walked into a shop "well then you go before me."

"'Kay~~" Mary skipped with cheerfulness to school. She wasn't interested in Kuroha neither was Kuroha interested in her. When she arrived at the school gates the boys started to look with confusion. "Hm? Mary-chan where is your boyfriend?" one of the guys had asked her.

"W-we broke up." Mary said starting to feel uncomfortable again. All the guys had heard her and came running and surrounding her.

Mary felt like she is about to cry. "Ahhh, she is surrounded by boys again? Poor Mary-chan." Momo, her childhood friend, said walking besides Seto.

"Isn't Kuroha with her?" Seto asked. "She probably got fed up and _broke up_." Momo giggled. Both friends knew about Mary and Kuroha pretending to _date._

When Kuroha arrived at school he found a crowd in front of the gate. He instantly knew that Mary is the reason and that she already told them. 'God in heaven must hate me.' He sighed as he walked to Mary.

Kuroha pulled Mary, which made all the guys look at him. He smiled and said, "My dear Mary you can't lie to them now~ you'll make me jealous~" all the guys started sadly leaving Mary.

Mary sighed and thanked Kuroha. "Do you remember why we're _dating_ now?" Kuroha lectured Mary for letting him go through all that. "H-hai…" Mary said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on now get going to class." The yellow-eyes boy ordered. She nodded and walked with him till they were at Mary's class, class 1. He dropped her off and went to his own class, class 4.

"Did you have fun with Kuroha~?" A familiar voice asked Mary. "No Momo-chan just no. I was so scared." Mary said starting to shiver.

"Stop teasing her Momo." Seto, as usual, lectured Momo. "Ehh? You are no fun Seto." She pouted. "Really you should be lucky that you are very popular with the guys. But instead you are afraid of them? You really are useless."

Mary started getting teary "B-but… they are so scary." "Okay, okay don't cry!" Momo panicked. "Is it just me… or was offended?" Seto said staring at the two girls. "No, Seto-kun doesn't hit on me. He is gentle. You're like my big brother." Mary said smiling.

"Good~" Seto said smiling back at her. "Wait then why aren't you afraid of Kuroha? Do you see him as a brother too?" Momo asked.

"Pfft brother? No way!"

"Then why?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe cuz he doesn't show any interest in me? I've never thought of it."

"Students take your seats! Homeroom is starting!" The teacher said walking through the door. The friends took their seats quickly.

**~In the second period~**

Kuroha sighed. Class 4 had science in the second period. The subject Kuroha hated most. He rolled his eyes and thought 'Just till when am I gonna keep acting as Mary's boyfriend? I didn't really want this… it's just that something in me was pleading to help her. Weird.'

Kuroha looked at his classmates, when his eyes were fixed on a _certain girl. _When the black-haired boy realized he had been staring at her he flinched and quickly looked away. 'Crap, I got carried away!'

**~Lunch break~**

Kuroha went to Mary's class and found the friends sitting together for lunch. "Yo Seto long time no see!" Kuroha said as soon as he saw Seto. "Ahaha Hey Kuroha! I've been absent for a while huh?" Seto sweat dropped.

When Kuroha and Mary's eyes met they quickly turned away. "Tch!" they both exclaimed. "For a _couple_ you sure don't get along." Momo teased knowing Mary would get extremely angry.

"Momo-chan!" Mary yelled. "There, there, Mary-chan you'll just make her feel better if you are a victim of her teasing." Seto said as Momo glared at him, "Seto shut it."

"Oh right. Here." Kuroha threw melon bread to Mary. She caught it then tilted her head "why are you bringing me melon bread?"

"Because you dummy forgot your money in the house right?"

"Ehh? Kuroha have you been stalking me or something?"

"Hahaha- not funny. Your mum texted me." Kuroha help up this phone.

Mary sighed, "Ugh mum why…" Kuroha twitched his eyes "if you don't want it give it to me."

"Nope." Mary turned her face. "What?" Kuroha grew a vain on his head. "Hehe you gave it to me. I'm not giving it back." Mary grew a grin as she opened the package and started eating it.

"you can seriously be annoying sometimes…"

"I know!" Mary smiled at him.

**Wellllll there you go minna-san**

**I couldn't help but make another kuromary fanfic~**

**This time it'll be plotted in school. Of course there'll be a rival 0w0**

**I kinda feel bad for making **_**her**_** the rival since I like **_**her**_** but **_**she**_** is probably the best rival so yea.**

**Mary and Momo: Nico nico nii~! R&R please minna-san!**

**XD Mary and Momo now are officially Nico's descendants. **


	2. Kuroha's crush

The next day Mary and Kuroha walked together to school again. When they passed through the gates, Kuroha looked around to find Takane, his classmate, stare at them. He flinched "O-Oi Mary, how about going to class alone today?" He asked her.

Kuroha didn't wait for Mary's answer but left immediately. The white-haired girl tilted her head "what's wrong with him?"

She walked through the hallway as the eyes of the guys surrounded her. 'Uwah, this is scary…' a guy approached her "how are you today Mary-chan?"

"A-ah I-I'm fine thank you." She said trying to get over her fear and smile. Momo walked to her and asked, "Ohayo Mary-chan. Where is Kuroha?"

"I think he had something to do." She answered

"You think?"

"Yea he just suddenly told me to walk to class alone." Mary sighed. As both girlfriends walked to class. 'What's Kuroha thinking leaving an innocent girl surrounded by guys?' Momo thought.

When school ended a bunch of girls came to class 1 "Uhh Kozakura-san? Can we talk to you?" one of the girls asked.

"Eh? Me?" Mary asked as the girl nodded her head. "Um okay." Momo walked to the gate and found Kuroha waiting "where is Mary?" he asked. "Some girls wanted to talk to her." Momo answered waving her hand and leaving school.

'Girls? Does she get along with girls?' Kuroha thought. He leaned his back against the gates. 'Wait a second…' Kuroha's eyes widened. He ran quickly into the school.

The girls took Mary behind the school. "Um… what did you want from me?" Mary asked confused as to why they would want to talk to her.

"You know I had a boyfriend… before you took him away with your _cute_ act." One of the girls said with a hateful tone. "Eh? B-but I did noth—" Mary was cut. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM OUR BOYS!"

"But I don't come to them. They come to me..." Mary said nervously. "Then we'll stop them from coming to you…. By ruining your face…!" One of the girls punched Mary.

Kuroha ran through every class 'dumbass! Girls would hate you cuz you are the center of attraction for guys! You are such a klutz!' He entered a class and looked through the window that viewed the garden behind the school.

He found Mary get beaten by the girls mercilessly. 'Why aren't you fighting back Mary?!' Kuroha jumped through the window.

When he landed on the floor he ran to Mary. "Oi are you okay?!" he shouted. Mary's eye widen as she saw Kuroha running towards her.

When the girls saw him they quickly ran away. "You better remember this Kozakura-san." one of the girls said then she ran away with the other girls.

Kuroha grabbed Mary's shoulders "why didn't you fight back?! Are you okay with them beating you up?!" he yelled. Tears trickled down Mary's cheeks. She hugged Kuroha "I was afraid! But it was my fault she lost her loved one!"

Kuroha sighed hugging her back "Baka! It's not your fault." He patted her head. "But I took away her—"

"No you didn't. He chose it so stop blaming yourself! Have some self-confidence!" he yelled which made Mary flinch a bit.

"K-Kuroha…?" he hugged her tighter "Do you know how worried I was?" he asked her. She smiled and said "Gomen. I'll try not to fall in their trap again."

Kuroha walked Mary home and then went to his own house. 'Why did I hug her? I wasn't in my conscious there was I?' he thought to himself.

Mary put her hand on her chest 'W-why did my heart skip a beat when he came to save me? I don't understand.' She went to the living room and saw her mother making dinner. "Ne mama…" Mary muttered. Shion, her mother turned her head to Mary "Yes dear?"

"what does it mean when your heart beats fast in front of a certain person?"

Shion flinched then grinned "you'll have to discover that yourself~~"

The next day Mary, Momo, Kuroha, and Seto were sitting in the school garden eating lunch. Kuroha sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. "What's wrong Kuroha?" Seto asked.

"Enemoto… it feels like she's been watching me and Mary everyday with those 'you're dating' eyes…" Kuroha said with a depressed tone.

"…Enemoto? Oh you mean Enemoto Takane?" Momo questioned remembering that Takane is famous for her tsundere act. "So what if she sees you with the 'you're dating' eyes? Isn't that I point of pretend dating?"

"You know nothing Momo…" Kuroha trailed off then mumbled "I... Like Enemoto…" the 3 friends expressed a very shocked face.

"K-Kuroha? You like something? What? Are you an imposter or something?" Momo exaggerated which annoyed Kuroha "who do you think I am Momo?"

"Ahhh it's just…. weird" Momo said with an awkward voice.

'I wanna punch her…!' Kuroha thought pissed off.

"Well he is a boy too. It's common to fall in love!" Seto said sounding like a love expert.

"Ohoho Seto has another side of his~ such a yandere~" Momo sang

"What does yandere have to do with this?" Kuroha judged Momo's comment.

"Eh? A crush?" Mary muttered her eyes were still wide open.

"Something wrong Mary?" Kuroha asked. He reached his hand to pat her head. Mary slapped his hand away, which made Kuroha's eyes widen. "Mary?"

After realizing what she did she stood up "G-Gomen. I guess I'm feeling tired. I'll go wash my face." Mary ran away right after she explained.

"Wait mar—!"

"What's up with her?" Kuroha asked confused. Momo seemed to understand why Mary slapped his hand despite Mary not knowing herself.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA MEH ISH DONE!**

**Btw minna-san thanks a lot for your support!**

**Well please do enjoy *^***

**NICO NICO NIIII~~~!**

**Kuroha: since Mary left I'll be saying the usual phrase~!**

***whispers: it's your fault… -,-*******

**Kuroha: said something?**

**Nope -.-**

**Kuroha: anyway R&R**

**What's the magic word?**

**Kuroha: P-Please…**


	3. Marry's worries and girl in the apartmet

"Why did I do that?" the white-haired girl asked herself in the restroom. She was confused about her own actions. 'Yesterday my heart was beating fast and today suddenly I feel an ache in my chest. What's wrong with me?!' she leaned into the wall putting her hand on her head.

Someone entered into the restroom; Marry took off her hand to see who is it. "Weren't you gonna wash your face~?" Momo slightly smirked.

Marry pouted, "Shush it Momo-chan."

"Though you were acting weird Marry-chan. Was something wrong with you?" Momo asked, even though she knows why. Silenced screamed in the room when Momo sighed, "I'll wait 'till you are ready to tell me."

"Thanks Momo-chan…" Marry said with a pale tone and shadow covering her eyes.

Momo and Marry left the restroom together. Walking beside Momo she thought 'those girls yesterday… they said I took their loved one right?' she looked at Momo 'I wonder if… I took a loved one from Momo-chan…' Marry's mind was occupied with the thought that Momo might hate her.

"…rry? Marry? Oi~~ Marry?" Seto called out. Marry was back from her thoughts when she heard Seto call for her. "Y-Yes?" she answered.

"Don't go flying to your world look at this~" Seto pointed at Kuroha panicking over Takane. Momo hit him with her elbow "Ouch!" Seto looked at Momo "Tch why must you do this?" she asked looking at Marry.

'Ah, there it is again. That feeling.' Marry thought looking away unconsciously. "Annoying." She muttered.

Next day she was walking with Kuroha to school as usual. Kuroha glanced at her to find her putting a sad-worried like face.

Kuroha sighed, "What's wrong Marry?" She looked at him, the tears were at the edge of her eyes "Ne d-do you remember what the girls that beat me up said?"

"Hm? That you took their loved ones. I told you it's not your fault right?"

"I know, I know, but I've been wondering… what if I took a loved one from Momo-chan? What if she hates me for a long time now?" Marry started blaming herself and worrying.

Kuroha flicked her forehead "Ouch!" Marry exclaimed "what was that for?" Marry put her hand on her forehead. "For being dumb~" He sang in a teasing tone.

"Momo is your childhood friend right? You should know that she wouldn't hate you. You should know her long enough to know she is not that type of girl." Kuroha said looking at the sky. Marry smiled 'I can't believe his words eased me. Ridiculous.' She thought.

The fake couples saw Takane looking at them besides the gate. "Oh crap! Will it be okay if I go on Marry?" Kuroha asked her. Marry's eyes were covered my the shadow but soon was gone as she smiled "Sure~ I can slip in the school without them noticing~"

Kuroha walked away to Takane. Marry sighed 'I'll wait for Momo-chan' she thought as she saw guys gathering around her once again. She glanced Momo and ran to her "Momo-chan~!" the childhood friend looked to her and didn't find Kuroha with Marry "…"

Marry and Momo walked to their class, "Where is Kuroha?" Momo asked. "You need to ask?" Marry replied knowing that Momo knows where he went. "You're gonna break if you don't be honest with yourself and the others soon." Momo muttered with a slightly angry tone.

Momo went to her morning club practice. The white-haired girl sat in her seat looking out the corridor. She saw Kuroha and Takane walking beside each other. Marry seemed to have had enough, tears started rolling down her cheeks 'Eh? Tears?' she thought as she ran out of the school.

Seto saw her running out, crying. His eyes widen as she ran behind her to see what's wrong.

She sat under a tree crying 'why am I crying?! What's happening to me?!' Seto caught up with her breathing heavily "Why… are… you… crying...?" He asked, out of breath. "I don't know." Marry answered crying harder.

"Eh?" Seto looked confused at the crying girl. "I saw Kuroha and Takane-san walking together… then tears started rolling out of my eyes." She explained sniffing in the middle.

Seto widened his eyes then laughed. "Seto-kun?" Marry asked with a confused tone. Seto wiped his tears from laughing then said, "What was your trick Kuroha?"

Marry looked even more confused "What's wrong Seto-kun?" Seto offered a hand to Marry. She accepted it and stood up "you'll understand soon enough. Just be honest with yourself and others." He gave her advice. "Honest with myself and others, huh." Marry gave it deep thought.

She and Seto went back to class after she washed her face. "Thanks Seto-kun." Marry thanked Seto smiling. "I didn't do anything~" He said then thought 'in fact I should be thank you I learned something interesting~'

After school had ended Kuroha apologized to Marry saying he had things to do with Takane after school. Momo had club activities and Seto had part-time. So she ended up going to home alone. 'Hmm maybe I'll cook something' Marry decided going to the store.

Marry went home and cooked apple pie but she ended up making too much. "Ahh what should I do?" She sweat-dropped. "Give some to Kuroha. He is living alone in an apartment right?" Shion suggested.

Marry took some and headed off to Kuroha's apartment. When she arrived there she heard some noise coming from inside his apartment. Marry knocked but no one answered. 'Bleh I'll just enter' she thought entering.

She saw a girl's shoes laid there. She took off her shoes "pardon my intrusion." She walked around to find Takane and Kuroha working on something in the living room.

She hardened her grip on the box and held the apple pie. Marry washed away the odd feeling and smiled "Well. Well, a boy and a girl in an apartment alone and it's almost night too~" She tried teased.

They both flinched and blushed "It's not what you think!" They yelled together. Marry laughed hard "Calm down I'm just teasing"

Kuroha walked to her "in the first place what right do you have to enter without my permission?!"

Marry stuck her tongue out "I'm your girlfriend."

"FAKE!" he yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay, don't get angry I just brought apple pie I made."

"That's weird of you" Kuroha laughed teasingly.

Marry grew a vain on her head "My mum told me to bring it!" she slammed the apple pie to the table and left.

"You guys are quite close" Takane pointed out Kuroha looked at her "Are we?" she nodded.

**GOMENNNNNN ;-; I took a long time didn't i?**

**But I had to buy Microsoft office for my mac since it was formatted.**

**But I finished it as soon as possible *^*)/**

**Enjoy~**

**Mary & Momo: R & R ONEGAI~~**

**Thanks for reading nicos~**


	4. Marry! In love!

Marry stomped away 'Baka. Why this there a girl with you in the apartment when this is my first time entering your apartment?!' she got angry then widened her eyes 'eh? Wait… why am I so mad about Takane-san being in his apartment?' she rubbed her head roughly "I don't get it!" she yelled.

"Right Kuroha-san what did you did you mean by _'fake'_ when she said she is your girlfriend?" Takane asked while eating the apple pie with the black-haired boy.

"Ah, we are pretending to date. Just to keep the guys at school away from her. She feels so uneasy when she is around guys." He sighed.

Takane's face brightened a bit. 'Ah so he isn't dating her… _Thank goodness!_' She thought to herself now eating the cake happily. "Something good happen?" Kuroha asked.

She blushed and looked away turning to her tsundere mode again, "That is non of your business. Anyway I should get going it's getting dark."

Kuroha escorted her 'till she left the apartment. 5 minutes after Takane left there was a knock on Kuroha's door. 'Hm? Did Enemoto-san forget something?' he opened the door to find Marry standing there angry. "Can I help you?" he sighed.

'Oh god I came here without thinking!' Marry realized standing in front of Kuroha's apartment. She quickly came up with an excuse "U-uh, I slept in class today. I want your notes~"

"Why should I?!" Kuroha yelled. "Because I say so~" Marry said entering the apartment. She ran inside laughing. "H-hey come here!" Kuroha closed the door and went after her.

"Ne Kuroha, why was Takane here?" Marry suddenly asked.

"Why do you care?"

"True…" she replied 'Even I don't know why!'

"More importantly did you tell Momo?" He walked to her. "Hm? Momo-chan? What's wrong with her?" Marry tilted her head. He sighed "Weren't you worrying about Momo this morning? Or did you forget?"

"Ahh! Well…." She looked away laughing nervously. "Seriously start being more honest to yourself and others." Kuroha said. Marry looked at him "Hm~ Momo-chan and Seto-kun said the same thing."

"That shows how important it is to be honest." He said. "Be sure to tell her tomorrow. Or knowing you, you'll end up never telling her." She pouted and nodded "okay, okay."

When she left the apartment and Kuroha closed the door she smiled gently and skipped her way to home happily.

As the usual daily routine she walked with Kuroha to school. When they arrived at the gate, this time Takane wasn't there. "Ohayo!" Seto yelled running to the two _couple_.

"Ohayogozaimasu~" Marry replied waving. Seto looked at her "Feeling better now?" She smiled brightly "Yea! Thanks!"

"Hm?" Kuroha gave the look saying 'explain what's happening here' to Marry and Seto. "Seto-kun help me when I was in a mess yesterday." She said with a cheerful tone. "Why didn't you come to me?" Kuroha's eyes widen when he realized what he asked 'Why am I…'

Marry tilted her head "Something wrong?" The frog boy snickered happily and left the two alone.

"Well you look happy" Momo said when she saw Seto "romance development~" Momo immediately understood and peeked at them a bit. "Ne Marry do you trust me? Rely on me?" Kuroha asked, shadow covered his eyes.

'Why am I so concerned?' Kuroha questions himself. "Y-yea I do… well most of the times" The black haired boy stayed quite. "Ah right Kuroha you said you liked Takane-san right?" She suddenly asked.

Kuroha flinched blushing "W-What—" He was cut "Just answer!"

"Y-yea…" he shuttered while mumbling. To be honest Marry got a little angry but she endured it and moved to her next question "What does it mean to be in love?"

'Hm? She in love or something?' he thought replying, "Hmm well… it's hard to explain. You know want to know the symptoms of love or what is love in general?"

"Symptoms of love would do." Marry answered all ears to Kuroha.

"Well, if your heart skips a beat in front of that person" Marry widened her eyes a bit "Or your heart suddenly aching when you hear the person you love has a crush" bit by bit Marry widened and widened her eyes "Or feel jealousy in general. But you know what I think is that it's when you care about that person the most." He finished talking to find Marry blushing with her eyes full open.

"Marry…?" Kuroha asked poking her. She flinched running away 'W-what did he say? No, no, no this is not true is it?' The white-haired girl bumped into someone. "A-ah sorry!" she saw Seto.

"Uwah! What's wrong Marry? You are so red!" Seto looked at her with worried eyes as she restlessly panicked. "S-Seto…" she muttered. "I think I'm in love…."

"With Kuroha…"

Seto didn't look surprised but giggled instead "Yea." He said as she started crying "T-that's not right… Kuroha… is in love w-with… Takane-san."

The homeroom bell rang "we'll discuss that later. Now, dry up your tears!" He said pulling her arm and running to the classroom. Kuroha saw Seto pulled Marry through the hallway 'Tch…' he said without noticing.

At lunch break Momo nosed in and ended up going with Seto and Mary to the garden. "I'll go get lunch" Seto said depressed that he lost a game of rock-paper-scissors and had to pay for lunch.

'Be honest with yourself and others' Kuroha's voice echoed in Marry's head. She took a deep breath. "Say… Momo-chan…" she cut off. Momo looked at her. "do you have someone you like?" she asked.

"Nope, not anymore." She answered looking at the sky. "S-so I did steal a loved one from Momo-chan…" Marry mumbled with sadness. Momo widened her eyes then burst in laughter.

"Steal? Loved one? You?" Momo said then shook her head. "No, no, the person I loved already has a girlfriend and he was just using me. So I don't like him anymore." The childhood friend explained.

"Besides..." she added.

"Isn't this discussion's topic about _**your**_ love affairs?"

Marry blushed and looked down.

Seto brought the lunch to everyone and started going into Marry's _**love affairs**_.

**UWAAHHHH ROMANCE DEVELOPMENT! Well I tried my best to finish today T^T**

**I have exams for 2 weeks starting this Sunday. So I'm going to be so busy. Gomenn OAO**

**Please wait for meh Nicos~**

**R&R PWEASE~**


	5. The truth behind the curtains

Momo sparkled "Marry is in love~" she sang eating her lunch. "Hm? With who?" Kuroha popped up out of nowhere. "Eeek!" Marry let out a voice while flinching with Momo. "I don't think that concerns you Kuroha" Marry said trying to eat calmly.

"Yes it does~ Maybe then I can break up with you and finally go out with Enemoto-san~" Kuroha said sitting in front of Marry.

"Lemmie go kill him," Momo whispered to Seto from behind. "Calm down Momo!"

Marry crushed her juice box "Ohoho wanna break up?" she tried arguing despite being on the verge of crying. "I'm too worried to break up with you. I'll wait 'till you get a real boyfriend" Kuroha sighed looking away.

'Ah, how I hate you. First you are cruel then another minute you act nice…' Marry thought. "That'll be soon!" She said looking away too. "Good to hear~" Kuroha said standing up "Well, see ya. I'm going to get lunch"

Seto patted Marry's head "You did well." Her tears started flowing out "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." She repeated crying. Momo and Seto smiled at each other.

And at the end of school…

"Why exactly should it be me?" Seto rubbed his head at Momo's idea. "Because you are the only one who she isn't afraid off aside Kuroha." The orange haired girl sighed as she explained for Seto the 5th time.

"Hmm. Me and Seto-kun _date_ to see if Kuroha will get mad or not…" Marry went into deep thought. "But what if he doesn't do anything? Then what?" Marry questioned the flaws of the plan.

"If that happens just confess to him or kick his ass~" Momo said with a carefree tone. "That is not happen—" Seto saw Marry shining in agreement of the plan.

He sighed. "One week." He raised his index finger. "If he doesn't do anything by then I'm out" Marry nodded, "'Kay!"

At the gates Marry walked with Kuroha when Momo ran and whispered to her friend's ears, "Seto is coming earlier then Kuroha tomorrow don't be late now~" Marry nodded to her then completed walking with Kuroha.

She hummed happily, Kuroha glanced at her "Did Momo say something?" he asked "Yep~ Hehehe" Kuroha dropped her and went to his home.

The next morning Seto came and knocked. Shion smiled and opened the door "Ohayo Kuro—" She saw Seto. "Hm? Marry found a real boyfriend? More importantly it's Seto-chan~"

"Ahaha didn't I tell you to drop the '-chan'" Seto sweat dropped. "Ohayogozaimasu Seto-kun!" Marry said running to him. She saw her mum off and went to school.

Kuroha arrived 30 minutes after Seto came for Marry. He knocked the door and Shion opened. "What brings you here Kuroha~?" she asked giggling. "Hm? For Marry of course."

"Didn't you know? Marry got a boyfriend~" She sang and waved while Kuroha walked away. 'Boyfriend? How come I didn't know?' he thought to himself.

The yellow eyes boy took a shortcut to school and arrived by the time Seto and Marry arrived. "Ehhh? Seto is your new boyfriend?" he looked at Marry angry that she didn't tell him earlier. The white haired girl looked away "Yea," she said knowing she is bad at lying. The awkward _couple _walked away.

"Is something wrong Kuroha~?" Momo asked the boy who was staring at the couple. "Something seems off here" he doubted as suddenly depression piled up on top of Momo "I don't care." She walked off.

While Marry was gonna go get her bento he heard boys whispering from behind "Ehhh? Marry got a new boyfriend? And Kokonose from class 4 confessed to Enemoto that—?!" Her eyes widen and ran around the school looked for him.

Momo saw her running in the hallway and waved "Oi Marry~" She saw her friend crying and out of breath. "W-What happened Marry?"

"Momo-chan… Kuroha… Confessed… t-to Takane-san" Marry said starting to run again. After the break the student of honor, Marry, didn't come to class for the first time.

After school Kuroha and the others went looking for Marry who went missing. Kuroha went to the one place they didn't search, the roof. He entered finding Marry cuddled up into a ball and crying.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He widened his eyes he walked to the fluff of ball "Marry—"

"Stay away from me!" Marry shouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked not bothering with what Marry told him and walking to her.

"You are not fair Kuroha…" Tears started to stream down Marry's puffy eyes. "You like Takane-san don't you? Go away! Don't act nice to someone you don't like! Shouldn't you be walking home with Takane-san?!" Kuroha widened his eyes and laughed.

Marry glared at him as he said, "why should I be walking with Enemoto-san?"

"You confessed didn't you?"

"Confessed?" Kuroha smirked, "I never liked her in the first place~"

"You said you did! Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"I _acted_ to like her. The so called 'confession' was me rejecting Enemoto-san."

"Why would you act to like her? I don't get it." Marry kept glaring at the boy she doubted.

Kuroha walked closer to Marry and sat besides her leaning on her, "_Because I like you._" He declared.

Marry blushed furiously "Y-you say it like it's nothing…" She looked at Kuroha whose eyes said they want a reply.

"I-I… like you t-too" She muttered.

"What did you say~?" Kuroha teased her. She pouted and said with a louder voice, "I said I like you."

Kuroha put his hands on Marry's cheeks and got closer to her. She blushed more and more.

"Hai, hai~ you've had your moment-" Momo said and looked at Kuroha and Marry's position. "Oi Kuroha get your hands off her!" She yelled at Kuroha.

"Nah~ I finally got her to confess. Leave her to me for once" he pouted and put his arms around Marry. "Pervert Kuroha comes out when he confesses" Seto said.

"Don't tell me you knew he liked her!" Momo glared at Seto. "It was obvious he was holding back." He said sighing.

"H-holding b-back?!" Marry flinched of embarrassed. "Seto you are scaring her." Kuroha said hugging Marry closer to him.

"Ku~ro~ha~" the orange haired girl gave out a killing intent.

**0w pervy Kuroha is always the best option~~**

**hehehe~**

**idk why but I always get a feeling Kuroha is a perv**

**Maybe because of the anime opening where Kuroha looks like he is raping someone XDDDDD /if anyone noticed that is/**

**Well**

**Kuroha and Mary:**

**R&R PLEASE~~~~**


	6. Marry in a mixer!

The day before spring holiday Marry stood in front of her mirror. She stared at her _twin_ in the mirror for a long time.

_**Kuroha walked closer to Marry and sat besides her leaning on her, "Because I like you." He declared.**_

The scene popped up in her head countless times since he confessed yesterday. Every time it does the innocent sheep blushes furiously. "Marry~ Kuroha is here to pick you up~!" Shion yelled from below with her usual cheery voice.

Marry flinched and looked at the mirror one last time. She took a deep breath and replied the usual reply, "Coming!"

According to the usual routine, Shion saw Marry off with her gentle smile while Marry waved. "It's finally spring holiday tomorrow~!" the black-haired boy sighed in relief. "What's so fun about that?" She asked in a sigh.

"Eh? No school. That should be obvious"

"No school huh… as for me I have to clean the whole home with my mum in spring… unlike you who barely ever cleans because there is no one with you in the apartment" Marry explained.

"Spring cleaning… wanna come to my apartment and live there~?"

Marry flinched and blushed, "W-Why is that needed exactly?"

Kuroha had an innocent look before he realized what he said and smirked, "Fufufuf, I never knew you had these thoughts Marry. I said that because you won't have to clean in my apartment that's all."

Marry's face was redder then a tomato "Then don't p-phrase it that way!" she stuttered. He snickered on her reaction and before they realized it, they were in front of the school gates. "Come to think of it this'll be the last time we come here as second years~" Kuroha pointed out.

"Indeed…" Momo said from behind. Both of the boy and girl jumped in surprise. "Momo at least tell us you are here!" Kuroha yelled at her.

"Hai hai~" Momo said. Seto came running in a hurry. "Hm? Seto why are you in a rush?" Marry asked. The frog looked at them and yelled, "don't get carried away! Homeroom is starting!"

They realized the clock before then all started running behind Seto. They arrived 2 minutes before in started. "In the nick …of …time" Marry managed to say while catching her breath.

At lunch of time, before Marry went to where the friends were waiting a bunch of girls from her classroom approached her. "Umm Kozakura-san…" one of the girls mumbled to Marry.

"Hm? Yes? Can I help?"

The girl clapped her hand together and closed her eyes "I know you are dating Kokonose-kun but will you please attend a mixer tomorrow? One of the girls was sick and couldn't attend.

'A mixer? What's that? And what does Kuroha have to do with it…? —' Marry's thoughts were disrupted when other girls asked her to come with a please.

'They do look desperate…' She thought when she accepted without a second thought. They waved goodbye to her after telling her the meeting place.

While eating her bento with her friends she thought of what a mixer is. Marry was inexperienced when it came to things like that. "Marry do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" Kuroha asked her. She snapped out of her world and looked at Kuroha "Did you say something?"

"Well you are in a daze today. I asked if there is somewhere you want to go tomorrow. It's holiday after all."

"No can do. I have plans with girls from the class tomorrow"

"You aren't exactly in good terms with girls Marry-chan" Momo said with a concerned tone.

"I am with these girls. They are probably the only ones other then Momo-chan" She mumbled depressingly as she let out a sigh.

Momo panicked and comforted her. "I-I'm sure you'll find more girlfriends very soon!"

The next morning, she wore a light blue dress that reached to her knees on top of it a pink cardigan with ribbons that was sort sleeved. Next she wore her mahogany colored shoes and took her purse that had matching colors as her shoes. As usual she let her hair down.

She went down the stairs "Itakimasu!" Marry saw off her mother before storming out of the door.

'Hmm let's see… Akihabara the karaoke next to a maid café' she thought looking around Akihabara. She glanced around and found the girls standing in front of a maid café. 'Ahh there it is!'

She ran to them waving when she saw 5 boys she didn't know. "K-Konichiwa, watashi wa Kozakura Marry desu." The white-haired girl introduced herself nervously.

All five boys stared at her and observed her from head to toe. 'What exactly is happening here…?' After everyone introduced himself or herself, they entered the karaoke and reserved a box.

While they were going up the stairs Marry analyzed what is happening. 'This is a mixer?' her eyes widened when she finally caught up what she got herself into 'A mixer. Equal amount of girls and boys. And me dating Kuroha… what did I get myself caught up in?!'

Kuroha knocked on the Kozakura resident's door. Shion opened the door "hehe if you are looking for Marry she isn't here~" She immediately knew what he was going to ask.

"Ehhh? Already? Where did she go to anyway?" Kuroha complained.

"hmm it was something called a 'mixer' me and Marry don't really know what it means though. She said that the girls who asked her were desperate so she went."

Kuroha widened his eyes, "What in the world is she doing in a mixer?!" He ran out after asking Shion for the location of the mixer.

"I wonder what got into Kuroha…" Shion asked herself closing the door and going back in the house.

At the other end, one of the boys was talking to Marry with a greedy smile. He talked about himself for what seemed like 3 hours to Marry. She stood up and got out of the box with the excuse of 'going to get some fresh air'.

She stood in a narrow street nearby and sighed 'I don't wanna go back in there…' she leaned in on the wall dazing at the night sky. She glanced from the corner of her eyes to find her crush standing in the opposite side, breathing heavily.

Her pink eyes grew bigger, "Kuroha? What are you doing here?"

He finally caught his breath and walked to her "I could ask you the same question! Why are you at a mixer?!" He yelled angrily. Marry flinched when he realized he was scaring her.

He fell to the ground and sat with his back leaning on the wall. She walked to him and leaned down to him "G-Gomen… I went to a mixer without asking what it was."

"Seriously, you had me really worried" He sighed a sigh that seemed to refer to relief. Unconsciously Marry pulled him into her arms "I won't do it again." She smiled.

Kuroha widened his eyes on Marry's sudden move. When she realized her move, her face was instantly painted red as she pulled out and sat in front of him, "G-G-Gomen!"

He secretly smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Marry kissed back to the passionate, warm, and sweet kiss. She soon pulled out to catch her breath. He looked at her gently.

"I-I better go back." She said standing up. "I won't allow it." Kuroha mumbled pulling Marry back on the floor between his arms. Marry with her back leaning on Kuroha's chest didn't resist.

"Now that I think of it I never actually asked you out properly…" Kuroha said.

"Marry, will you go out with me?"

"H-Hai…" Marry stuttered.

Kuroha kissed one of Marry's hair locks. "Seems like I'm a lucky guy, aren't I my queen~?" He said making up her nickname on the spot.

**ZE FINAL CHAP 0w0 I hope minna liked it.**

**Well, I've already written 2 kuromary fanfics (I don't mind writing more though~)**

**So if minna wants another kuromary fanfic I'll gladly do it.**

**So minna tell me if you do or not 'kay~?**

**And finally**

**w thank you to all who supported meh!**

**R&R please~**


End file.
